The Adventures of Megas XLR
by The Real Brick
Summary: this story is about giant robots kicking other giant robots butts, fighting some romantical stuff  for maybe a little while  and most imprtantly philly cheese steaks rapped in bacon and deep fried for the main characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Normal Day in Jersey…OR IS IT?

(dear future readers if you like giant robots, big explosions, Philly cheese steaks, gurren lagan and M.E.G.A.S. XLR the you will enjoy my story about coop and kamina joining forces to kick some metallic butt, some lines from gurren lagan I will change not drastically though just enough so the context will fit in later on in the story)

On a seemingly normal day in jersey the sun is just poking its head up from the horizon a subtle chirping is herd in the distance the grass smells of dew all is peaceful…

BOOOOOM! The earth began to shake as a giant mechanical beast was thrown to the dirt and exploded due to the force

"yeah…..woho…ha ha ha, man can this get any easier I fell like I could beat the glorft one handed and blind folded" coop exclaimed

"Well that's good since YOU ALREADY ARE!" Jamie exclaimed worried for his own hide

"Jamie calm down and coop knock off the show boating and finish off the glorft" kiva demanded

"Ugh fine" coop stated as he untied his arm and removed his blind fold

Commander "glorft" (yes he has no name stated so his name is commander since that's what he is referred to also the glorft have no name except one so either I make them up or say random glorft any way back to the story) "sir we are taking heavy casualties we need to retreat"

Gorath was infuriated but he had planned this "is the U.M.D. (ultimate matter destroyer) ready" commander "yes sir it is ready to fire in 30 earth minutes "what I thought you said it be ready by now" Gorath stated even madder now then before "I thought so to we need to calibrate it to only destroy the earth not the prototype" the commander said in an apologetic tone "fine all units retreat, back to the ship" as Gorath commanded this retreat kiva picked up the U.M.D. on her computer "coop the U.M.D. is online again and in a half an hour the earth will be destroyed"

"Half an hour huh we got plenty of time I need to pick up some stuff first the we will go kick there butts" coop said as he drove Megas to his house in 1 minute

"coop get the UMD down now by my calculations…..oh no we wont have enough time not even in turbo mode" kiva said in a deathly tone

"don't worry I got the perfect thing to get us there in a flash" coop remarked as he descended Megas and went inside for 5 minutes during this time the trunk made a open and closing sound both kiva and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged it off

"Jamie any idea what coop is getting?"

"not a clue maybe a snack or something"

As soon as Jamie said that coop arrived with a box and a small item that looked familiar

"wait coop is that…" before Kiva could even finish her thought

"the interdimensional teleporter why yes it is" coop said with a laugh in his voice

"but it was on a non stop loop thru space how did you get it back and more importantly when?" kiva asked

"well to be honest I did not catch it was stuck in my specially made glue trap out of all known stick substances to catch a larva from that giant library when I caught the thing it malfunctioned and melted so I left it and a day later the teleporter was there"

"wait only a high level of magnananium (made it up myself, it is kiva talk for some metal from the future) in order for it to stop and its only available in the future"

"who cares we got it back come on coop lets go beat the glorft and come back home" Jamie said in his usual down tone.  
>"let's go, kiva the coordinates please"<p>

"Alright" kiva punches in the coordinates and away they go

In one millisecond Megas arrives right in front of the UMD

"alright its smashing time" coop readies his weapons and prepares for a fight

Gorath sitting in his chair sees Megas and is silent only for a moment then yells

"commander I thought you said we were too far for that monkey man to reach us"

"sir it appears that he can instantaneously teleport"

"I don't care if he is not stopped in 20 minutes not only will the UMD be lost but I will have all of your jorblachs"

As the commander gulps in fear" y…yes sir all units defensive formation"

As the glorft form up coop picks them off with great ease.

Then as coop finishes off the last one "now time for the UMD to meet the epic sword" coop punches in a code and Megas slams its mighty fists together and creates a sword of pure energy and slashes the UMD in half.

"NO…NO…NO…NO I was so close, commander bring us in to null space"

"sir yes sir" as the glorft retreat

"coop quick get rid of them permanently" kiva shouted

"alright here we…" be fore coop could finish the back seat springs forward and out pops goat and he his on his way down the key pad for the teleporter and then the go button

"goat!" every one said as Megas disappears from space

"sir he prototype has vanished" said a random glorft

"of course it did it probably teleported back to earth" said Gorath in a sarcastic tone  
>"no sir I checked it has left this galaxy"<p>

"What?" as Gorath pondered this he commanded " we will make necessary repairs then when the earther returns we will have earth at gun point and exchange its safety for the prototype then when we get it we will destroy the whole planet, but first bring us into null space for repairs"

In a fluctuation of space

"good job goat who knows where we will go or even if we can get back since the Glorft opened up the null space it catapulted us enough to damage the time flux heavily" kiva stated

"Sorry guys" goat apologetically said

"ah no problem this is an adventure" coop said

"but coop what about earth" Jamie complained

"I got this bring up long distance communicator" two screens appeared

"hey guys" on one screen 5 people appear

"s-force here what do you need coop old friend"

On another screen an awesome figure shows up "what's up big guy"

"hmm T-bot here oh hey coop what you need boy"

"guys I am on a forced vacation and need you two to protect earth ok"

"sure we will be there in 1 minute" then the s fore teleport away "T-bot be there in half that time" then T-bot disappears from the screen earths fate rests in their hands


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimension 12, Welcome to Earth?  
><span>(Authors note: Hey people sorry for the delayed second chapter I was in collage and I just got done with my finals so now I will be whipping out chapters like no tomorrow so enjoy)

"So are we there yet coop" Jamie said in a bored tone.

"Don't know kiva do you?"

"No coop as long as we are still in this flux I cant use any electrical equipment"

"No worries red I sense you nervous how bout a massage from goat"

As kiva tried not to hurl "no goat and unless you want to be kicked out and walk back home I suggest you stay away from me"

Goat silently sat back down and took a nap.

What seemed like an eternity later (was like 5 minutes)

"well I am hungry, who wants some chow?" coop stated as he hooked in the box he brought with him into Megas

"coop is that the box that makes any food appear from that dorky space pirate who liked kiva?" Jamie asked

"yeah I grabbed it be fore we left from his ship, and the best part I got it to work on all earth foods and drinks so we wont go hungry if we wind up on some desert planet or some thing, oh and it has a portable power generator so we can carry it around if we want to explore."

"Nice lets try this puppy out." Goat said and cleared his throat " lets see any dish I want how about some sliced hot turkey with gravy, some mashed potatoes and a large root beer." And as soon as goat said that his order appeared "sweet"

Jamie was excited for once "alright I want lobster covered in butter with a small steak and a coke." And Jamie's order appeared

"Alright guess I am next" kiva said "well I could go for some meatloaf with sweet potato fries and a diet soda." And kiva's order appeared

"finally my turn" coop cracks his mighty fists and says "give me a jumbo Philly cheese steak deep fried and rapped in bacon, also a jumbo order of fries, a full turkey, 12 hot dogs, 3 large pizzas all with pepperoni, a bucket of double fried chicken wings and a mondo sized slushy with all the flavors" when coops order arrived every one stopped and watched as coop gobbled all the food down in less then a half hour as he polishes off the last piece of chicken coop looks to see everyone's repulsion to him "what you guys know that's my third lunch" then kiva tossed her food down the garbage Shute

"Whatever dude…" as Jamie finished his food Megas came to an abrupt stop flinging goat into his unfinished potatoes "ah man why does this always happen to me" goat complained as he cleaned him self off and dropped his jaw at the site he saw and just pointed "what is it goat" every one said the turned to the direction goat pointed to and everyone just stopped and were speechless.

The have made it to where ever or when ever they were and looked upon the planet before them

"Um kiva where are we?" coop asked

"One se…con…d oh…my…gosh…it can't be"

"Well spill the beans, where are we kiva?" coop said now even more curious

"We are at Earth in another dimension" kiva replied in a stunned tone

Scene two: What on earth is going on?

"Ha…ha…ha good one kiva you really had me going" coop laughed and looked at kiva and stopped "so your not kidding at all!"

"No I wish I was" kiva said in a saddened tone

"Why so glum red if it's a different dimension then it dose not effect our right" goat remarked trying to cheer up kiva

"That's not the problem the problem is that we can't go back to our dimension…ever"

Everyone stayed silent then coop slammed his fist on the dash and yelled "no way are we stuck we can figure some thing out right I mean for Pete's sake we got out of worse situations right!"

"right" everyone yelled

"so I guess the plan for right now is to go down there and see if we can get some help" coop ordered

Then Megas landed on this alternate earth and every one was in aw of the nothing that surrounded them

"HELLO" coop yelled and no response, then he put on the jammer "HELLO!" coops voice traveled for miles and still no response then he pumped up the volume to 1000 and screamed "HELLO!" it seemed to travel for thousands of miles and still the land brought no other voice up coop began to cry as he slammed Megas' mighty fist on the ground and left a crater the size of the rocky mountains in the barren sand

"Coop don't worry this could be the geographical equivalent to the Sahara desert maybe if we walk for a bit we will find some thing" kiva stated in a positive tone

"Yeah man you have to stay positive because I am not" Jamie said with a smile

Coop stopped his tear smiled and made Megas walk the land in search of life

"Man is it hot" coop complained and turned up the a/c to high.

The more they walked the more nothing the found until kiva saw a hole in the earth that was a great distance away she scanned and said "coop life forces under ground dead ahead"

Coop could barely contain himself "yes finally lets fly" coop hit the fly button and Megas flew to the hole with great speed

(Everyone laughed with joy not knowing the dangers that lied ahead)

Then as all seemed well Megas' Flight engines stalled and they fell feet first into the hole and one of Megas' feet got stuck in the hole and a small explosion was seen around his foot

"um sorry" coop apologetically said

"well looks like coop destroyed yet another civilization" Jamie clapped as he talked and then they all shut up as they saw what looked to be a small metal man and they heard and saw people this from the cockpit. One was a female with long red hair tied in a ponytail, sniper rifle in hand, and dressed with short cut shorts and a bikini-like top both Jamie and goat shoved each other to get a better glimpse of this woman. The other had a pair of shades and blue, spikey, hair. He is shirtless showing numerous tattoos everywhere. The third one, was a small kid with short, blue, hair and a little dirty. "Whoa." The taller male gasped as he rose up slightly to get a better view. "This is the surface."

"Wow, you were right bro!" The younger one said excitingly.

"Yoko." The girl said as the two men turned to face her with the look of confusion. "We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. What about you?"

"I'm Kamina." The tall male said with pride. "And this is Simon." Kamina pats the younger man's head. Yoko only smiled, but then noticed the decent their experiencing.

"Um, we're falling." Yoko said as she pointed downwards. The other two men noticed after that. Both of which panicked and went back to the controls to try and do something about it. However it was all in for nothing since they can't slow themselves down. So all three of them crashed onto the ground with a thunderous boom, but thankfully the machine managed to save them in time before they got crushed.

"Ow, that hurt." Simon said as he tried to get up but as groggy so he couldn't see well. When he got his vision back, he could see himself on top of Yoko with his hands on her chest. Yoko only giggled slightly at Simon's nervous reaction and thought it was cute. However that feeling faded as she had the look of fear on her face. She grabbed Simon closer and snuggled him between her melons and turned him away. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?" Yoko joked as two large Gunman stands in front of them. The three of them jumped back into the small gunman immediately and took off before the punch one of the bigger ones threw collided into them. The hatch closed in time and they began to run across the field while still being chased by the two large Gunmen.

"There are more of those things!" Kamina shouted.

"Yeah, these are what have been chasing me all this time." Yoko explained as the large Gunmen came closer.

"So there ARE more of them out here!" Kamina shouted in excitement. "This rocks!"

"This sucks!" Simon said frantically as he started to make the small Gunman dig.

"Hey Simon, what are you doing!" Kamina asked.

"I want to go back to the village!" Simon shouted as he continued to dig. However he was interrupted as one of the larger Gunman kicked the ground up from underneath them and sent them soaring into the air. "Please just let me go back!" Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, something crashed through the back of one of the larger Gunman and pierced through the cockpit, causing that one to explode in a ball of flames.

"W-What the heck was that!" Yoko shouted as the cockpit opened and the smaller Gunman landed. The other Gunman jumped back and took a defensive position. Simon looks to the same direction along with Kamina who jumps out of the cockpit and ran forward near the crater that was made into the ground.

"Well look at this, stuff falls form the sky too?" Kamina said with a large grin on his face. "I wonder what it is." In the middle of the crater was a ball of flame that used to be the gunman, but when Kamina squinted, he saw a giant fist and they looked in the diretion it came from "Hey! A new challenger!" Kamina got excited and pulled out his sword. "This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"Bro!" Simon shouted as he piloted his gunman to jump to Kamina's side and grab him. "Are you crazy!"

"Seriously, you're going to get yourself killed!" Yoko shouted.

"Don't worry I got this" as Megas grew another fist and faced the other gun man

"You killed my comrade you bastard!" yelled the gunman as he ran forward. "Now you must die!" The gunman began to through a punch towards Megas, but he got thrown off by a barrage of weapon fire coming from the distance that forced him to go in a defensive stance to avoid too much damage.

Yoko immediately turned to the direction of the gunfire and saw her village friends attacking the other gunman. "Guys!" Yoko shouted.

"Damn it." The gunman cursed as he backed away from the weapon fire. However that was ineffective to his safety compared to what is about to happen next.

Megas was right in front of the gunman and coop shouts "the double duce" Megas swings its mighty arms down and disarms (no pun intended) the Gunman "now its time for something a little different suplex of pain" Megas grabs the Gunman flips it so the head is facing down and jumps 1,000,000 feet in the air and puts the thing into its own crater (authors notes: your welcome xerosonic you asked so I gave it to you and if any one wants a specific move I shall put it in.

"Well that was fun!" coop wipes his hands and Megas does the same then the gunman explodes.

"You there, that was incredible, but now you lose here!" Kamina declared as he swung his sword to the right and took a battle stance.

Coop and friends laugh at this mans gesture to fight "dude I just saved your butts you guys should thank me" coop said

"It ain't about that." Kamina said as he ran forward. "I just never run from a fight!"

"Wait a minute bro!" Simon shouted as he jumped on front of Kamina to stop him from running on. "This guy just punched out that huge Gunman by himself. What are you going to do about that!" Simon shouted with worry for the man he called bro.

"Simon's right," Yoko cut in. "Stop picking fights you can't win you pigheaded piece of-!"

Then Coop, Jamie, Goat, and kiva all leave Megas to talk with these people.

"Who are you guys and how did you get here" asked Yoko

"Well I am Coop, this skinny guy in black is Jamie, this man is goat and this is kiva and we came from a far away planet, so who are you guys"

"I am Kamina this is my little bro Simon and the busty broad is Yoko" then a punch came from out of no were and gave Kamina a lump "how dare you introduce me like that I will kill you if you do it again."  
>"Sorry geese so what do you call that robot you got coop?" asked Kamina<p>

"This is Megas XLR and what do you call your robot?" coop asked

"This is Simons Gunman lagan."

"Um guys I don't mean to interrupt but I really don't want to get jumped by another gunman today." Simon said in a worried tone

"Don't worry beastmen don't come out at night"

"Hold the phone what on earth is a gunman and more importantly what's a beastman?" coop asked

"That's easy Gunman are what you just fought with they are machines for battle and a beastman are the ones that cause all the damage out here. Thankfully, they only appear at night." Yoko explained as he shouldered her sniper. "Since you're here, you might as well come back to the village with us." During Yoko's conversation with coop and friends, Simon managed to reason with Kamina to drop the fight. "You calm now?" Yoko asked. "Yeah yeah, I'm good." Kamina said placing his hands behind his head. HE glanced over to coops way. "But don't think this is over between us. I'm going to beat you, just you wait." He walks away back into the cockpit of the Lagann with Simon. Coop sighs slightly, but doesn't let Yoko hear him and they get in to Megas.

"Alright, look at all that salvage!" A dark skinned man called out.

"Dayakka!" Yoko called out as he ran next to her. "You ready?"

"Yep, let's get this thing packing." Dayakka said. He turned to Megas' location. "I know we just met, but do you think you can give us a hand?"

"Sure" coop lowers Megas and it lifts all the stuff and every one is in aw.

Scene 3: Later that night…

Simon and Kamina were sitting inside the Lagann's cockpit as they looked at the controls of the Gunman. At some point after coop came around. The Gunman had stopped working and has not been functional since then. Simon sighs in disappointment of before and about himself as well. Kamina tries to cheer him up, and it seemed to be working, but then another individual came up to ruin the mood. A man by the name of Leeron, he was rather…flamboyant, dressed appropriately to that as well. Thankfully, Dayakka called him out and brought him back to work on the Gunman that got wrecked by coop when he came into the picture.

"Man, they got all kinds up here." Kamina said with the feeling of relief.

"Trust me; you'll be seeing a lot more." Coop said as he randomly appeared out of nowhere. Simon and Kamina jumped back in shock and fell out the cockpit. "Whoops, sorry about that."

"Don't do that." Simon whined. Kamina got up and help Simon to his feet. Simon dusted himself off and looked up to coop. Once again, his immense size was intimidating to him.

"I was talking to Yoko about things around here." coop spoke first. "So you guys are from an underground village?"

"Yep, and now we finally broke out to the surface!" Kamina shouted with excitement. "This place is great, I mean look at that!" Kamina points up to the stars above. "No walls, no ceilings, this place is so great!" Kamina looked up and saw all the lights in the sky. "I wonder what all those lights are?"

_Is he for real?_ coop asked himself. "Well first off the big one is a moon, and the smaller ones are the stars."

"Really?" Simon looked up to coop again, this time it was in fascination. "I know you said you came from out there so you would have to know a lot about it. What's it like?

"Uh." coop didn't know how to respond to that. He has to keep the fact that him and his buds are from another dimension "we it's a lot like this planet but we got oceans and Philly cheese steaks and pizza" as coop went on he saw that Kamina and simon had no idea what he was talking about "any way we also got big buildings above ground"

"Seriously?" Yoko's voice came from behind coop.

"Now you decided to speak up?" coop said in a scared tone. "Don't up on me, or it may end badly."

"Sorry I wasn't trying to." Yoko said plainly as she walked forward and sat next to Lagann. "So they are called Moon and Stars?"

"Huh? You didn't know?" coop was confused.

"Well we did know, we just didn't know fully that it was refereed as those names." Yoko admitted as she laid back.

"Moon and stars huh?" Simon repeated as he looked up, and then looked over to coop. "Well if you called them that, then doesn't that mean there are many other people besides you and your friends?"

"yeah of course there are a lot like me." coop said

"Hey, coop!" Dayakka called out. "Come help us out here and lift this!" coop sighed and walked away, and he waved his hand to them as a farewell gesture. When he walked up to Dayakka, he specifically requested that the items they salvaged get tied up in a linking fashion so they could be dragged back to the village. Coop nodded went in megas and got to work immediately.

Coop makes Megas move down and notices Simon riding the Lagann back to his location. "You got it working again?"

"Yep, we're going to help pull the wreckage back to their campsite." Simon said as he walked up to coop. "They wanted you to tie me to all the salvage so we can get moving now."

"Sure, give me a sec." In minutes, coop has successfully tied down everything to the Megas. "That should do it."

"Thanks." Simon nodded. The entire village got on top of the salvage, save for Kamina and Simon who is in the Lagann and they made their way back to the village. And coop picked up Lagann in case it stopped working again put it on Megas' shoulder and they were on there way.

(authors note: done with chapter two people chapter three will be coming sometime next week I would go quicker if I was paid but since I ain't I take my time.)


	3. Chapter 3

(**Authors note: sorry I am late on this chapter I had a lot of stuff to do but here it is finally chapter 3**)

In dimension gurren laggan

(**A/N: it is still the night coop and friends arrived just to clear that up)**

As the moon shined brightly coop was driving megas to drop off the last load of weapons when suddenly megas began to slow down.

Coop exclaimed "I AM OUT OF GAS!" all awoke from their slumber and ran to megas.

"Coop chill out we have gas on our planet" Yoko stated.

"Hold that thought" kiva ran into megas and began to type on her key board "oh no"

"Kiva please tell me you did not just say oh no." coop pleaded

Kiva with a deathly tone replied "there is not enough fuel to keep megas running for long."

"No kiva you have to figure something out" as coop began to weep kiva looked over to laggan and said "what fuels this mecha Yoko."

"Battle spirit" Yoko replied.

"What do you mean? And how on earth dose this work?" asked kiva.

"Well kiva I will explain, hey Simon and Kamina get over here and bring laggan."

"Ok" Simon and Kamina answered.

Then Yoko pointed her sniper rifle at Simon's head and shot right above it the bullet grazed his hair but Simon was freaking out.

"AH why did u do that yoko are you going to the evil side now" Simon then began to worry and cry and laggan stopped and was not moving an inch kiva was amazed to see this then Kamina hit Simon across the face

"Get a grip little bro she just saved your life!" kamina made Simon look be hind him and they saw Yoko's bullet had shot a big piece of metal in half that was about to fall on them.

Simon now tearing with joy "thanks yoko" laggan sprang to life and was running full sprint to yoko and stopped right before her Simon gave her a hug but unknown to him his face was right in-between her chest when he realized this his whole face turned red and he looked down and stopped his hug but then he replied "we owe you our lives yoko."

Yoko brought his face up and kissed Simons forehead and he began to sweat and he passed out.

Kamina and Yoko laughed and kiva was there speechless as to what she just saw

"hey can you guys bring me to the scrap pile" simon woke up and nodded yes so kiva, yoko, kamina and simon all went into laggan to go to the junk pile.

When they got there Yoko spotted the part "over there" laggan jumped and landed in front of the part "amazing" kiva answered "lets go to megas." Laggan jumped and landed on megas' shoulder coop stopped crying and asked "well what do you got there kiva"

"It's the answer to your gas problem" as kiva brought this mysterious part down to megas' fueling system every one followed except for goat and Jamie who were asleep.

"So what is that kiva?" coop asked

"It's a battle spirit modulator" kiva answered as coop was about to ask he perished the thought and trusted kiva, and kiva spoke "this will take me all night but now megas will run on your will coop."

"Rock on, man I wonder how t-bot and s-force did on their first day"

In coops home dimension 

(**A/N: this is the day coop left right after he made the call to his palls lets see how thing went on their first day. Oh and so you guys know** **The s-force pilots are Mac, Argo, Jax, Sloen, and Duchess**)

T-bot was on earth first "Hmmm T-bot hear no sign of others me take nap."

He lay down on his back and slept. About 30 minutes later s-force arrived

"S-force has arrived" they all exclaimed

All who heard them stopped…then went about their business

"Hey wasn't there supposed to be some one else here?" asked Mac

From out of no were a fist punched S-force (turns out they were standing on top of t-bot)

"Hmmm I pity the bot that woke me up." (**A/N again your welcome xerosonic and if any one else wants something funny email me at now back to the story**)

"Alright evil doer we shall destroy you" s-force replied

A fight then ensued

"T-bot wins no matter what"

"S-force shall dominate"

They both stopped "wait your T-bot"

"Hmmm last time I checked yeah and you fools are s-force"

"Yeap" Sloen replied

They laughed and then they saw some sort of ship

On the glorft mother ship

"War master gorath repairs are done to the umd and as an added bonus we made it rapid fire and single shot"

"Good work commander I may forgive all you errors if it works "

"Thank you sir, all units to earth"

As the glorft got closer to earth

"S-force we must stop the glorft before they get in to range, t-bot you stay here" Mac commanded

"T-bot don't take commands from you"

They both flew to the glorft mother ship fighting each other like school children for leader ship when the arrived to the glorft mother ship

"Sir there are two mechs approaching" said a random glorft

"Patch me to their com units lets see who they are" gorath commanded

Both t-bots and s-force's communications were hacked and gorath said "feeble creatures identify yourselves."

"We are the s-force protectors of all galaxies, we came here to stop any evil doers from harming earth" (their speech goes on for 20 min) "and we will be victorious"

The glorft and t-bot were asleep and woke when the s-forces intro was done

"Thank the stars they shut up now who are you?" gorath asked

"Me T-bot I shall mash, bash and crash you into paste"

"Well I like this one better his intro was short and to the point, any way we the glorft shall now destroy you."

The battle ensued 1000 glorft mechs appeared and the fight began but did not last long s-force and t-bot refused to work as a team so they lost

"Hmmm t-bot is losing how fools in tights doin?"

"About the same t-bot I hate to say this but we can't fight much longer."

"Ha-ha foolish creatures the monkey man could do better with 2 hands behind his back and blindfolded"

The glorft now took aim at earth and the UMD was charging

"T-bot think we need to work together"

"Agreed, so what's the plan?"

T-bot thought for a second then whispered something to s-force

"Good idea t-bot"

So they sprung into action s-force charged their particle distortion cannon and t-bot charged his fist they both fired and the combination made a flaming fist the size of the earth.

"What is that?" gorath angrily questioned

"We don't k…" before the commander could say the rest the fist collided with them and destroyed the UMD for good

"No commander, take us to null space and once there I will have your jorblocks on a silver platter!"

The commander gulped in fear and brought the Jericho into null space.

"Yes we did it" both t-bot and s-force celebrated on their first win but how long can they hold out find out next time on the adventures of megas xlr.

(**a/n; there new chapter tada now next one wont be out for a while I got to go to work I working at U2 concert on Wednesday at the meadowlands so I will write after peace.**)


End file.
